


Nitefall farm

by SNKyoto



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Depression, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicidal References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNKyoto/pseuds/SNKyoto
Summary: The new farmer moves onto the old farm but a mistake in the towns gossip leads to a difficult surprise for Shane, apparently there’s a new MALE farmer coming to the valley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t exactly proud of my last work on stardew valley so ima try and step up my game starting with this story, maybe I’ll go into the undertale fandom afterwards but I’m going through a stardew valley faze so bear with me for a while 😅

Lillian gently let out a low sigh as she laid back in the bus seat, she made sure that the words she’s sung that she had learned from the songs blasting through her earphones were only a gently whisper so that the other passengers couldn’t hear, lily had always been a quiet and polite girl, at least she’d like to think so and from the multiple comments for adults all the way through her childhood, she gently lent on her hand that rested upon the window sill of the bus and gazed out the window over the passing terrain, as she did she caught a glance at her reflection in the glass...as soon as she did she closed her eyes and turned away from the window and changed her attention to the other passengers, she stared at the address on her phone from the contact “Lewis”.

After hoping off the bus and releasing now much she looked like a tourist, she only really had a bag   
Of cloths and hygiene supplies for the nights stay in the cabin but the rest of her belongings were either sold or shipped a week in advance, Lillian looked around and took in a long deep breath of the fresh crisp air that now surrounded her before letting out a long gentle sigh, “ok so...the towns that way so the farm would probably be in the opposite direction if I’m not mistaken....” she gripped the strap of her backpack and pulled it over her shoulder before running down the dirt road that headed away from the town...

Before long Lillian had come to a old cabin surrounded by overgrown plants, taking a long good look at her surroundings “wow....this is gonna be a real job.......” before being able to do anything else she left a hand upon her shoulder which snapped her out of the trance she was in for a moment, she turned around to find a red headed woman who looked around her mid 30s,  
“I’m sorry but your not aloud to be here, this is private property and no tourists aloud-“   
“I’m sorry for the confusion but....I’m the owner of Nitefell farm... I’m Lillian Nitefell”   
The red headed woman seemed to look stunned for a moment, like she was in near shock, “your Johns grandson?.....”   
Lillian looked at her with a mix between confusion and lil irritated from the fact she was just called a male   
“Umm excuse me?....” as she said this she pointed to her chest as if to say something she probably shouldn’t but had to be pointed out, this seemed to stun the woman even more.

After a long few hours the issue was sorted out when a older man wearing overalls showed up, apparently the name on documents was the male version of hers, but long story short everyone thinks that a man was moving into the old farm house on the hill...after all the drama that had already happened today Lillian decided to go for a walk around town, most of the townsfolk had gone inside for dinner so it was pretty quiet...but she didn’t mind, had been dying for some piece and quiet, she slowly walked around the town with her head staring at the cobblestone pavement of the town square “man....todays been stressful...”

Right after she had said those words droplets started to rain from the sky...and it didn’t take long before it started pouring, she managed to get underneath the storage’s roof of Joja mart, she checked her phone and it was already 5:03...she looked out at the rain that was pouring down, the rain already soaked through her t-shirt and her shorts, she really wasn’t dressed for this weather....and she had left her pack pack back at the house....”Least Ik to just carry it around always.....” lily gently crossed her arms and decided to wait it out, a few moments pass and she’s now ice-cold and the rain didn’t light up at all so she took a seat under cover and hugged her legs trying to stay warm.

A moment later the automatic doors to joja mart opened up and a man with dark scruffy hair stepped out and yawned, he looked exhausted but he didn’t seem to notice lily sitting beside the door, he just stood there for a while and looked out at the rain before scratching the stubble on his cheek while seeming somewhat irritated before opening his mouth to speak, “I could really use a drink right now....but this doesn’t seem to be lighting up at all....” lily gently lifted her head to look at the back of him, he was wearing pretty much the same type of clothing as her but had a old blue jumper on, “guessing you did prepare for this either?....” she said with a soft and small voice, to which the man turned around to see her, completely soaked to the skin, shivering in a ball next to the door... he looked at her with his big dark eyes which met her soft brown ones, this seemed to make her face heat up a lil before the man slowly kneeled down to her level, he seemed to be scanning her or something which was understandable with her being new and all so he just figured she was a tourist.

The man looked around at the pouring ran before looking back at her and slowly talking her jacket off and putting it on her, “put this on....” he voice was very deep and sounded intimidating, she put the jumper on which was very large on her small figure but it warmed her up pretty quick, she wiped the wet strands of hair out of her face and pulled it back behind her ears which reviled her big brown eyes and sweet smile with rosy red cheeks “ty so much.....” the male figure then just stood up and nodded before running through the ran towards another building in the distance, lily watched as he left and as he opened the door to the building before hugging herself in his jacket.

A while later she returned home and her face was still bright red, she was so overwhelmed by what had just happened she didn’t seem to mind the state of the farm or the cabin anymore, she just smiled, closed her eyes and imagined his face in her mind as she flopped onto the old farm bed her grandpa had left behind.


	2. Sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t rainy anymore today, but Lillian’s still hoping she can meet that stranger she met on that rainy day she arrived in the valley.

The sun burned bright today, yet there was a gentle and cool breeze across the freshly planted garden beds as small cherry blossom petals drifted slowly through the air on the breeze, Lillian was seated upon the front porch holding a freshly made tea overlooking the small garden patches she had recently planted at her doorstep, lily gently held onto her big sun hat that attempted to escape when a large gust of wind came from the small dirt path, this seemed to make lily crack a soft smile to herself and she slowly stood up and went inside to shower and clean herself up before heading back into town.

Lillian decided, even after what had happened the day before she was still going to dress in summer clothes, wearing a soft yellow shirt paired a short black skirt and black thigh high stockings with black flat shoes, and of course her big pale sun hat and bright red backpack which made her look like she was a tourist. While stepping out her front door onto the porch, the bright blue fabric of the old ragged jacket caught her eye, she watched it as the large gusts of wind seemed to make it dance upon the washing line, vivid memories pops into her head of the mans dark features and his rough stubble that covered his rosy cheeks, and those dark eyes.... Lily’s face began to feel warm just staring at the jacket hanging on the line, ‘it was sure to be dry by now’.

Lillian ran down the dirt path leading to the town square with the sleeves of the jacket tide tightly around her waist, she held tightly onto her hat with one hand while running against the strong wind blowing past her as she ran along the dirt road before it began to be replaced by a cobblestone path, letting her short brown hair blow in the wind as she held tightly onto her hat while letting out a loud chuckle to herself as the soft petals fell past on upon her hat gently brushing along it as the wind began to smooth itself back to a gentle breeze.

Lily took a deep breath and smelled all the beautiful smells of spring flow through her body which once again brought a smile to her face, it had always been her dream to move to the country... to become a farmer....not being judged by the large crowds of people from the city, or other people her age that teased her for her ‘stupid dream’ least she had an idea of what she wanted to be besides wanting to become a twitch streamer MILLIONAIRE like other people her age....but being able to smell the fresh country air made all those years worth it, gently turning to look at a small bulletin board that was hung in front of a cozy looking shop/house buildings.

Giving the board a quick glance a calendar catching her eye, some of the days were marked with names and small photos that went with the names that sat next to them, “probably birthdays....” she then took out her phone and took a photo of the spring calendar so she could write the festival dates down when she got home, after taking the photo lily made a quick turn to head towards the river without giving the calendar a second glance...but as she turned she bumped into a older yet shorter lady then her with a long brown brand of hair running down her shoulder and wearing a dark green dress, the woman let out a “Oof” sound as lily knocked into her which set lily into panic mode. 

“O-oh god! I’m so sorry!...” lily reached to check of the woman was ok, and gently checking her over as if she had just severally damaged her,

The woman let out a sweet chuckle and smiled, “it’s ok sweetheart, I’m fine....”

This seemed to calm Lillian’s panic mode and she slowly backed off the woman and let out a bit of a nervous smile... “sorry...”

The woman yet again smiled and let out a sweet chuckle, “it’s quite alright....” the woman then seemed to look down, lily wasn’t sure what the woman was looking at but it seemed to be something on Lily’s body, the woman seemed to be staring at the jacket tied around her waist.... before looking back up at lily with what seemed to be a mixed look of excitement and mischief, “are you new here?...” the woman ask changing the subject, “o-oh yes, I am...I-im Lillian, lillian , I’m the new farmer” she smiled at the woman, “oh...it’s very nice to meet you,” this seemed to confuse the woman, “oh yeah it’s ok it was a misunderstanding with the paper work so....a males name was put down, it’s nothing like your thinking so it’s ok to mention....” the woman then seemed to be released of the stress she seemed to be holding back from her confusion, “My names Marnie... I sell livestock down at my barn just south of your farm, it’s great to finally meet my new neighbor , how about you come over for a visit?....”.

The hours past by very slowly for Shane, he had refused to get up at all this morning, or afternoon, he had been drinking all night on Friday and now it was the weekend.... he didn’t have to get up at all unless to eat, shower and the occasional bathroom break...but it seemed that his Aunt marnie had invited someone over, for the past 15 mins she had been chatting with someone but he didn’t care to check who, but he was dying for another cold beer from the fridge...so he waited until the talking completely faded and he heard the front door open and close before going to the kitchen.

As soon as Shane stepped out of his room in his boxer shorts an old messy shirt covered in stains and mismatching socks, he met eyes with a younger woman he didn’t know but recognised sitting at the dinning table drinking tea who had caught his stare and both seemed to be frozen in the action they had when they had caught each other’s eyes, lily then broke the eye contact and glanced up and down before meeting his gaze again with her whole face turning bright red, Shane slowly regretted his choice of leaving his room or the comfort of his bed at all, and somewhat ‘traumatising’ this poor girl in front of him.

Before anything could be said Shane continued on to the fridge grabbing a case of beer from the fridge and attempting to head back to his room, but as he was half way back the young woman had stood up and seemed to be looking straight at the board flooring with her hair covering her eyes and completely red face, she seemed to be holding something out to him, Shane slowly looked down, it was his jacket he had given to the.....

He slowly took the jacket and looked at her, some small features seemed so familiar and lil memories flowed back gently....lily then looked around and then up at him before opening her mouth.... 

“Do you have any vodka?...”


	3. Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding out the identity of the mysterious man Lillian first met on her first day in the valley she begins to want to learn more about him, and he doesn’t seem to be how she expected from their first meeting... but maybe she can get through that?....

Shane stares down at the young woman who stood in front of him, asking for....alcohol?...she didn’t even look like she was someone to drink any types of alcohol, she dressed in a old 50-60s style of clothing, like a mix between British and western style, and on top of that her figure was extremely small and she didn’t look like she could stand a drink like he could not that he liked to admit it.

Standing so close to the man lily had met from her first arrival, he looked so intimidating yet like a huge teddy bear at the same time, and all she could really do was stare into those eyes of his and get lost in the dark tones and shades of green, even though he seemed intimidating she left...safe standing so close to him, he looked so tired when she looked closer...and she could tell he was a lil tense and sour, but every time she went to do something his eyes drew her back to a blank mind.

Shane’s glance looked over the small woman before meeting her gaze into his eyes, she had big dark brown eyes with a golden shine to them which matched her short hair which was well cut and brushed back behind on of her ears, she had clear tan skin which looked completely natural compared to anyone else’s faces his seen, which wasn’t many.

All lily wanted to do was stroke the scruffy hair gently out of his face with her fingers and feel the short stubble that had seemed to still be there just like before when they met in front of joja mart, they both seemed to just stare at each other in silence for a moment without either of them realising but once lily realised she snapped out of it pretty quickly with her face beginning to burn up and start to go bright red before breaking the silence with the first thing that she could muster up the courage to say,

“U-um..I-I....uh, I j-just...” she couldn’t seem to get the words through her throat before she began to chock on them, this only made her face heat up even more.

Lily then before saying anything else turned around and picked up her tea before drinking the last of it down trying to calm her nerves, this seemed to catch Shane’s attention.

Shane gently put down the case of beer and pulled out two cans and gently handed one of the cans to lily before opening the second one and taking a sip, lily put down the tea cup and gently took the can from him with two hands,

“Looks like you could use a drink....but sorry don’t have any vodka tho...” Shane then took another sip of his drink.

Lily looked up at him and then back at the can before opening it, as soon as she opened it she put the can to her mouth and began to down the can, Shane looked at the small woman and stared in a lil bit of surprise and a lil amused, and as soon as she finished she hit the empty can on top of the counter while taking in a big gust of air, the drink had seemed to calm her a bit and lily seemed a lil less stressed as she was a few moments again.

Shane let out a bit of chuckle to himself before doing the same with his can, “haha fast drinker huh?....woman after my own heart....I would say don’t make it a habit but by what I just saw it kinda looks like you have....” He then shot lily smart ass look like he was expecting to get slapped like it was a insult, but instead she gave him a soft chuckle followed by a smile and a nod

“I’m not much of a drinker but...eating and drinking calms me....especially sugar....mainly sugar....” she then looked up at his face and gave him another smile

“Thank you... for the other day....and just now....sorry just a lil embarrassed and ashamed.....” her face then started to heat up once again and she rubbed and stroked the empty can in her fingers, shane looked at her and seemed a little confused before the woman looked back up at him again...

“My names Lillian, Lillian nitefall...” she then put out her hand for him to shake like it was a formal meeting, but Shane just responded with a glance at her hand then back at her as he leaned upon the counter top grabbing another beer and opening it in front of her disregarding   
The hand shake completely, lily then pulls her hand back in and then looks at the tiled floor of the kitchen.

“Shane....” He said in a his deep yet tired voice, which seemed to raise her attention from the floor, she then looked at him and smiled once again.

“Nice to meet you Shane...she then looked around and then looked back at him, she then realised that this was the guy marnie had been talking about with her the whole time she was here and that he was her nephew and that he was renting a room out her and that he worked at the jojamart down the road....  
“So YOUR the one Marnie was telling me about?....”   
Shane then seemed to eye her as he took another sip of his canned beer, he didn’t seem very impressed.  
“Yea....she’s my aunt if you didn’t know....” he then mumbled underneath his breath...”nosy tourist....”  
Lily seemed to catch those two words and realised that he thought she was just a tourist too, she then rolled the idea over in her head and decided not correct him that she was the new farmer, but she didn’t know why besides a gut feeling....  
“That explains why she was eyeing the jacket when she first ran into me.....I was wearing it around my waist and was planning on trying to find you and return it......” 

Shane then just nodded as he took another sip of beer and picked up the jumper, and looked it over....before looking back at her, he then suddenly realised where he remembered her from which made him jump a bit....he didn’t know why he had done such a kind act for a stranger like that.....or why he picked her out of all people but he didn’t seem to regret it....this girl, lily seemed very happy and grateful which made him feel a lil weird but, it was a good feeling...

“You can keep the jacket if you want....” he seemed to grumble under his breath, but this seemed to make her smile appear once again.  
“R-really?....you sure you don’t want it back?....”  
He then just nodded and handed it back to her   
“I was gonna throw it out anyways.....it got a lot of holes and stains in it.....if you don’t want it you could throw it out tho.....”  
“N-no....it’s ok....id l-love to keep it.....i-i..I mean.....” she then began to stutter on her words once again and then hugged the jacket which made her feel safe and calmed her down a bit, and all she wanted to do was hug the man standing right in front of her....

“T-thank you....Shane....” she then gave him a shy look and her smile seemed to grow across her rosy red cheeks.

This made a warm chill go up his spine as she smiles, which made his face begin to feel warm and made him want to smile along with her....the two then stared at each other for a few moments before lily broke the silence...

“Uh....I-I’m sorry....I think I’ve outstayed my welcome....maybe I should come back another time....tell Marnie that I’m sorry I just had to leave a little sooner then expected.....i-if you don’t mind.....” she then looked up at him with her little nervous smile, which just sent another chill up his spine...  
“S-sure thing.....” he held the beer to his lips but didn’t take a sip while he stared at her for a moment before realising.

Lillian then shot him one last smile and she ran out the door gripping the jacket as she ran all the way back to her farmhouse.


	4. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s a rainy day today on the farm, Lillian’s got nothing more to do then wait it out and do some of her hobbies and probably get some chores done while she’s at it, but she still can’t stop daydreaming about the past few days she’s had since moving to the valley.

The alarm on Lillian’s phone has continued to beep for the past 5 mins, even though she could of swore she had turned it off a moment before...gently pushing her arm out of the comfort of her bed and running her finger against to cool screen of the phone and pressing the big orange snooze button meaning she had another 9 mins before it went off again, as soon as the alarm was set to snooze her arm gently retreated back to the warm of the sheets.

It had begun to rain early in the morning before the sun had begun to rise, meaning that all the crops had been freshly watered for the day meaning lily had the whole day to herself...if she could even find the will-power to get out of bed...but she suddenly managed to find some as the rumble of her stomach reminded her of breakfast and freshly made tea.

Managing to push her legs out from the sheets and gently place her bare feet onto the ice cold floor-boards, which sent a heavy chill up her spine that made her eyes feel less heavy, she sat up and gently pushed the sheets down and letting her body stretch out and breath, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more as she let out a big yawn and tried to brush back her messy hair out of the drool that stained her cheeks, lily than climbed out of bed and began making it ready for tonight once again before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

She grabbed a clean towel and placed it on the rack behind the door and then setting down a floor mate in front of the shower door, even though Lillian lived alone she still locked the door while she was in the bathroom, probably out of habit I guess... she then began undressing even though she only wore her underwear and Shane’s jacket to bed, she put the underwear into the washing basket and placed the jacket on the rack too for after her shower.

As Lillian stepped into the shower she turned on the hot water and stood to the side where the water couldn’t touch her, because the house was so old the plumbing was a bit dated which meant it took a while to heat up every time she showered, she gently placed her hand under the running water and waiting to see when it became warm, she never knew why but she always felt comfortable thinking in the shower, old arguments, ideas, dreams, or even just to think of every possible outcome to a conversation she had in her imagination, Lillian knew she couldn’t be the only one to do this....right?, it had to be natural to do these sort of things in the shower.

“I wonder what Shane’s thinking about right now......” lily gently closed her eyes and pictured him there with her gently cuddling her in the shower, but as soon as the thought came into her head she began to try and push it out again, she could remember every detail of his face... his facial features, his hair, she could even hear the sound of him breathing and talking to her in a gentle voice.... she even remembered his smell....she had worn his jacket all night long, it’s like he was laying right next to her as she slept, which just the thought of that made her whole body tingle....his smell reminded her of their conversations from the day before

But no matter how hard she tried to stay on that her mind seemed to drift in to different places...she had seen him in his boxers that day, she could actually see...a lot...and this feeling was eating Lily up inside, she pictured dirty things and her fantasies always lend to something dirtier the more she thought of him....he’d probably be ashamed and creeped out if he knew.....

Lillian closed her eyes and shook her head to herself, she needed to stop thinking like that, stop thinking of Shane like that..... why would he be interested in a farmer like her..... she saw the way he looked at Emily from the bar most nights....he couldn’t like her, lily managed to snap herself back to reality to the sound of her phone alarm ringing in the background, she turned off the shower and gently hoped out grabbing her towel and drying herself on the mat before wrapping the towel around herself and exiting the bathroom

She picked up her phone off the bedside table and turned off the alarm, catching a glance of her reflection in the screen of the phone, gently putting it aside and forgetting the thoughts it brought to her head, lily turns on the kettle to make a tea before flopping onto her bed once again.

Lillian lets out a gentle sigh to the silence of her house, the only sound she could hear was the sound of herself breathing and the pitter patter of the rain on the old cottage roof,

“This house could use some renovations....not like I have the money though....maybe I should go to the bulletin board and take up a few more jobs or something.....” as she whispered this to herself she began to get dressed ready for the day.


	5. The morning dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 continuing on the last chapter

Putting on a plain old jumper that he meant so much to her through the short few weeks she had been here and stepping outside onto the damp porch of her house that overlooked the farm.

Lily gently sat down upon the first step that was reasonably dry for the state of the farm, she slowly glanced over the farm as the rain continued to fall upon the little seedlings in their garden beds, squared off from the rest of the farm.

This wasn’t exactly the first time that Lillian had left like shit after seeing her reflection, but seeing her face without the bruises and scarring kinda scared her, even as an adult she still hadn’t accepted her past for what it was, and on some days, she would sit and ponder on what life couldn’t been like attempting to escape the reality it was.....even overlooking the new lifestyle she has in the present day didn’t distract her from thinking.....what happened if she did die that day.

Lily then gently shook her head before putting in some earphones and strolling through the music on her phone, anything to distract her from that feeling of self-hatred and her self-destructive behaviour, lily knew it wasn’t healthy for her, but she still began to ponder on it anyways, how stupid was she, adverting her eyes from her phone she gently gazed upon the garden in front of her, the new life she had created, and daydreaming of the future she always wanted, seemed to be the only thing holding her together at this point.

Continuing to gaze over the garden, she let out a gentle sigh into the cold morning air and the rain began to lighten around her, pulling herself to her feet, lily slowly walked barefooted along the gravel path towards her first garden bed of spring parsnips, Lillian slowly crouched down, supporting herself with her arm resting against the ground to hold her up, gently reaching out to stroke the leaf of her first harvest, getting the morning dew along her fingertips and coiling the drops of dew in the moulds of her hand, she let out a sweet sigh followed by a warm smile before putting herself back on her feet,

And walking towards the front porch, phone in hand.


	6. Upon the dock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the past few days of being in the valley Lillian has began to befriend Shane, and upon digging deeper into the new friendship that’s beginning to blossom, she finds something that she really didn’t expect....

Even though it had only been two weeks since Lillian arrived on her grandpas old farm, she had managed to get a lot of progress done in repairing and clearing the cottage and surrounding land of rocks, trees and shrubs that at infested the soils ground for the years the old farm and been unkept.

Even though Lillian wasn’t completely done she had the confidence to let herself have a break every once in a while, it was healthy to have a break after all, mayor Lewis had repeated something similar whenever he ran into her at the saloon of an afternoon as he talked about her grandfather....even though lily wasn’t much of a drinker and now had a kitchen to cook and prepare her own meals, she would always put money aside for the end of the day, when she would purchase a pizza from the saloon and sit by the fire place.

She would normally offer up a slice to Shane when she saw them there, after he had found out that she was the new farmer from Marnie....he didn’t seem too impressed and seemed to have no interest in making any social interactions with her, but that didn’t really stop Lillian from trying.

She would sometime share the pizza with him beside the fire place without talking, other day when he seemed to have a bad or tiring day, she would leave half the pizza aside for him and order him another cold one on the side, and on a really good day when the saloon was packed with people she would offer him up a free seat she reserved in the quieter corner of the bar near his usual spot so he could avoid the other people

Lily didn’t want to push him into a situation or make him feel uncomfortable so she always tried to keep a poker face of an afternoon at the saloon, but it never seemed to work due to having a terrible poker face, a curse pasted down from her grandmother

Shane had seemed to begin to warm up to her and she enjoyed his company, even tho they hadn’t talked since that day at his aunts ranch...but neither of them seemed to mind too much, this way Lillian didn’t have to speak and make a fool of herself and Shane got the peace and quiet he craved along with free pizza

At least that’s what happened until....

Lillian slammed the door of the saloon open (luckily their were only the regulars of the small bar) she then marched to the bar where Gus stood behind the counter, “you look like you could use a beverage....” Lillian looked Gus straight in the eyes without noticing Willy and Leah already inhabiting the bar in there usual spots, “what is that bullshit about joja trying to buy the community centre?!”

~

After a long day of work, all Shane wanted to do was head to the saloon and get written off drunk before he had to go to work the following more

As he changed out of his work uniform back into his casual clothes as soon as his shift had finished...it was one of the only things he really looked forward to besides the free pizza....he got from...Lillian, just thinking her name he pictured her beautiful smile and nervous chuckle play in his head as he walked out the door, and without noticing his pace became a lil faster towards the saloon then he usual was

He could feel his cheeks get a lil redder when he thought back to the kind deed he did for her on her first day of arrival, he knew why he didn’t regret it, but he didn’t wanna admit it....she was way out of his league anyways, right?... she just left pity for him on how he showed her kindness....

And as soon as the lil spark of courage in Shane’s step had appeared it was no match for the self-esteem issues he bottled up, as his pace began to slow he started to come back to reality once again, finally reaching the door of his safe hav-

As Shane opened the door he saw Lillian sitting at the bar drinking what seemed to be 3 servings of vodka and 2 beers surrounding her arms that were placed crossed along the counter

~weren’t much of a drinker...eh?...  
That’s all he could say as he stared in almost awe at the tiny female, as he stood speechlessly in the door of the saloon

From behind the counter a seemingly concerned yet calm blue haired woman waved in Shane’s direction, supposively to get his attention, the woman didn’t say anything but pointed towards Lillian who was now resting her head upon the counter of the bar, Shane just shrugged and gave a studded look back at the blue haired woman

The woman then looked back as him putting her hands firmly on her hips while mouthing out a sentence for him, trying not to disturb the young lady next to her, Shane then looked back at Lillian resting before returning his attention to Shane as he put on his poker face pretending not to care and put his hands in his pockets before mouthing back to the woman , the blue haired woman then rolled her eyes before a wash of concern and her giving a sympathetic smile came over her face

_ Shane’s poker face was then washed over with a look of a kid that wasn’t getting his own way, “b-but!- SHHHH, they both then looked back to Lillian who was still resting, then both let out a sigh before returning to look at each other, Shane looked at her before sighing in defeat of the blue haired woman _

_He then slowly walked over to the bar and paid the last of the money that was owed to pay for the last beer Lillian had, he the slowly kneeled next to her and made an attempt to wake her up and give her a bit of warning that he was gonna take her home_

_Shane spoke in a gentle voice to be considerate not to scare her while attempting to wake her “Hey lily....wake up....it’s time to go home...” Lillian then let out a moan of pain and what seemed to be a tired struggle to get him to leave her alone..._

_Shane gentle began to lift her arm gently over her shoulder and began to begin for the door._

_~   
Before long they were in view of her farm house, as he gently helped her wobbly steps up the gravel path towards the house, “I gotta admit...I’m impressed” Lillian then let out a grown of pain as they began to head up the stairs of the porch, and she slowly handed him her keys_

_Shane slowly began to unlock the door before Lillian began to open her mouth to speak..._


	7. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting home Lillian sees her chance in making her first move on her new found love, but will her memories of her unknown past and self esteem issues get in the way?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t writing in a while, I kinda got a bit worried about my work so far and was a lil stressed with my own work outside of writing, I really enjoy this as a side hobby and I could really use to practice, hope u enjoy~ :)

It’s bad enough to get home in the dead of night when ur blind rotten drunk and stumbling to get up the stairs of your front porch, but when the person your attempting to swoon is practically carrying you home while your blind rotten drunk it just manages to feel that much worse...

Lillian honestly couldn’t even recall getting off of her chair more or less to remember the walk home, she could barely see three feet in front of her....

The only way she could recognise who was helping her home was by his scent she got from being so close to him, the smell of beer on his breath and the sweet smell of his... she had to admit the fact of how creepy she was had crossed her mind more then once, but in this moment she didn’t care....a sober mind would, but she was far from it so she couldn’t care less, worse thoughts had run through her thoughts....but Lillian dared not to say them out loud~

Lillian was broken from her thoughts as they stumbled up the stairs towards her front door, she braved herself up against the door frame, leaning her head against its cool surface as Shane was busy with the door, she had to admit....even though she left like absolute garbage right now, it felt nice~

Shane finally managed to get the door open and the coolest of her dark home welcomed her, inviting her in to go straight to bed to forget this moment that she wished wouldn’t end.

Her eyes felt so heavy and she could barely stand up straight without bracing herself against something, her arm still wrapped around his neck, while his was wrapped around her waist, she slowly pulled her face up half way to meet his and tried to meet his eyes, but her head was spinning and she couldn’t seem to stop it and she knew that what she was trying to do was only gonna make it worse for herself.

Funnily enough, Shane hadn’t said anything about her actions tonight or commented in any way that would be offensive, and from what lily could make out he had a look of understanding across his face, which eased her a lil bit.

She left this sensation, this urge, maybe it was the liquid confidence or the fact that he had just smelled so good the whole walk up here, she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

She stared into his eyes and leaned in.....

Knocking him in the head with her head, both of them let out a groan before Lillian turned and puked all over the front step.....

That....had not gone as planned....


	8. Home sweet home, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting home Lillian sees her chance in making her first move on her new found love, but will the memories of her unknown past and self esteem issues get in the way?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had to cut the last chapter a bit short, but here’s the continuation if anyone’s interested~

Lillian leaned over and she threw up the disgusting vile, it burned coming all the way up her throat and seemed to go on for went felt like a uncomfortably long time....

By the time she was finished gagging at, she could taste the chucks at the back of her throat.... her nose was leaking, her nostrils not being able to smell anything besides the burning stench of acid and the vile smell of alcohol which nearly made her start gagging once again...

Her eyes were filled with tears, which trailed down her face and then hung from the tip of her nose, once she was able to breath again, she lost it once again when she had realised what she had just done.....

She had pretty much bashed her crushes skull in with her own before throwing up on his shoes, and all in the most pathetic attempt at a “romantic kiss”, Lillian was afraid to look up....terrified to see the look on his face, from what she had heard, Shane didn’t do such nice things for a lot of people.....and the only time he actually does, this happens....  
Lillian couldn’t exactly blame him if he didn’t wanna help anyone else after this incident.....

And it was ALL HER FAULT, ALL HER FAULT THAT SHE COULDN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT.....PATHETIC....her tears started to flood to her eyes once again, but a lot faster and way more uncontrollable, the terrible thoughts repeated in her head, over and over and over.....lily couldn’t get them to stop and the tears wouldn’t stop flooding and dripping down her face.....WHAT DO YOU THINK U WERE DOING?!, DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WOULD OF WORKED?!, HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE?!

The voices only got louder, and louder and louder inside her head, at this point Lillian had forgotten that Shane was still there in front of her....

“..I’m so stupid......” lily muttered under her breath still facing towards the dark wood of the front porch, YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!, Lily began to softly sob, while continuing to mutter the same 3 words under her breath.

If a stranger would of seen her they would of thought she was crazy, she wasn’t....she really wasn’t.... but it didn’t stop her from continuing to mutter under her breath like it was crazed chant taken straight out of a ritual from a horror movie.

Lillian then felt two large hands grip her shoulders softly, lily stopped and slowly began to look up to see the man that she had forgotten standing right in front of her on her door step, funny enough she could hardly recognise the face through all her tears, it was Shane.

~

Shane slowly lead her inside avoiding the vomit that painted the front porch, he gently sat lily down on her bed and walking back out into the what seemed to be the kitchen of the small cottage, grabbing a large glass and filling it 2/3 full of water, he gently placed it down on the table beside him and went into the bath room grabbing a face washer, bucket and a old, small towel

Shane has experienced a lot of bad wake up calls after a long night of drinking from his aunt, Marnie and he knew the feeling all too well of being drunk and feeling horrible....

He returned back into the room to find Lillian laying, facing the wall and sobbing softly, he gently placed the glass onto the side table, and slowly reached out to hand her the face washer, “you should wipe you face down, your covered in vomit”, Lillian slowly rolled herself up into a sitting position on her bed and gently took the face washer and began wiping her face.

“I brought you a bucket and some water too....” he groaned as he sat beside her on the bed, it looked really big for one person, and Lillian was a very small woman....”thank you Shane.....” a small grin grew on Shane’s face when he heard that, it had been a while since someone had said thank you too him, and even on the odd occasion someone did, they never seemed as genuine, more annoyed and fed up than anything...

Lillian slowly laid back down on the edge of the bed facing the wall, and sat there quietly there for a minute.....like she was thinking.....

“Sometimes I wish I had died that day......”


	9. A morning of regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last night, Lillian couldn’t think of a better way to start the morning throwing up with a terrible hang over and not being able to recall anything from the night before....(mighty convenient huh?) how about a few snippets to jog her memory?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since this is one of my favourite works so far I’m gonna make an attempt to post a new chapter at least once or twice a week, so hopefully for any of those reading this, ya ain’t sick of my writing yet~ ;)

It’s such a great way to start the morning, by getting up out of bed, taking a fresh sip of tea with your breakfast, and waking up to GIANT FN’ HANGOVER....

Lillian couldn’t remember a time she had had such a bad headache....it was killing her, stepping out doors into the blazing sun didn’t seem to help in the slightest....

But she still had to get up at the same time she did every other morning to water the crops...the dreaded 6am....

It had always been Lillian’s dream to become a farmer so she couldn’t really get made at anyone but her self for her stupid choices of what she did with alcohol.

She put on her leather boots, which she left on the porch out the front, still in her pyjama shorts and singlet, since she was already sweaty she just planned to water the crops then wash the pyjamas later, they weren’t even really pyjamas, it was just a plain old single-

The sound of her front door swinging open broke her from her train of thought, she gently turned off the hose to face the door of her small cottage half expecting to see her cat scaling the door wanting breakfast....but she wasn’t expecting what she saw....

She looked to see Shane coming out of her door with a glass of water and some painkillers in his hand, and for a half second lily just thought she was too sleep deprived and was daydreaming the whole encounter.

At first Lillian was at a lose for words, like what was she supposed to say?! Her crush just walked out of her front door after her and she couldn’t recall anything from last night.

Very lewd things began to race through her head, and she could feel her face start to burn up in a blush as he approached her, “I gotcha some pain killers....” he looked at her with a very drained and annoyed face, mixed with an emotion she hadn’t seen in him before.

“Oh....thank you....” Shane could once again hear how genuine she was being with her thank you, tho she seemed a bit anxious, but so did he once he woke up in his room after a long night of drinking, even tho he couldn’t in the he’ll remember how he got there in one piece.

As Shane realised he had missed out on an entire night of drinking, and not having to suffer the consequences of going to work early in the morning, a look of disappointment and disgust washed over his face just as quietly and the thought popped into her head.

Meanwhile...Lillian’s brain was burning away at all the things that could of happened last night as she took the glass from his hand and some of the painkillers from the other, downing the pills before the rest of the water remaining in the glass.

She then looked back at him with a curious yet embarrassed look painted across her face as her eyes darted over him, “did you bring me back?....”  
Shane then looked back a bit off put by the question, usually when he was suffering from a massive hangover he didn’t wanna talk, and the last thing he would think of doing was asking questions.

“Oh, yeah....Emily wanted to make sure you got home safe” the words seemed to bring a bright smile across her face, “I didn’t think you were really the gentleman type, Shane~” even tho the comment was made to be smart it came out a lot flirtier than expected which once again, caught Shane off guard causing him to blurt out what he was thinking as a response.

“Well...I better be getting off to work....” Shane then began to turn and start walking off towards the trail, “but you don’t have work today, that’s why you usually get blind rotten drunk of an afternoon like yesterday-....” lily then paused her speech as she realised Shane had stopped in his tracks and was now staring back at her shocked that she had known that information....

“How tf do you know that?......” Lillian’s eyes widen at the question as she slowly adverted her eyes and pretended to ship from the already empty glass to think of a way out of it.

“You must be hungry Shane, how about I make you some breakfast to make it up to your for taking care of me!~” Shane then let out a lil bit of a groan then seemed to have a serious think before he answered the question, no one had invited him in to eat for a long time.

“Come on, it will be my treat~”, Shane hesitated once again before he looked back to see the eager look in her eyes, before reluctantly agreeing.

“Sure...” he let out with a groan, secretly, deep down he felt something different to what he was showing...


	10. Fresh face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all that Shane has done for Lillian she wants to pay him back in the greatest way anyone could ever thank someone...how u ask? FOOD! Of course, cause who doesn’t love having their favourite meal gifted to them for free?, but....what does Shane like?....

After what happened in the garden early this morning, Lillian was absolutely breathless...Shane had actually accepted her request to have him over for dinner!

Was this a date...no it couldn’t be, could it?... thoughts wizzed inside her head so much she could feel her face bursting into flames.

Luckily Shane had already left, and didn’t have to she the mess he had made of her without him knowing before a seperate thought completely sprung into her head...  
“What does Shane like anyways?....”

This question didn’t help at all in this situation, all the happiness and joy she had just felt seemed to fade away in an instant as the realisation came in, “you have invited him to dinner, but haven’t prepared anything....you haven’t even changed out of your pjs and it’s already noon....”

Lillian slowly looked down at herself feeling even worse, she badly needed a shower and her hair was a mess.....and that’s not even mentioning her breath....

Lillian began looking for good casual cloths and went for a cold shower to get all the sweat and grime off, as she stepped out of the shower wrapped the towel around her body before tucking it in at the top and facing the mirror above the sink.

She glared upon the girl she saw in the mirror as she grabbed a brush and gently started brushing her chestnut hair aside, revealing her big golden brown eyes, she washed her faces slowly once again but more rough then the last until her face went a soft rosy red.

“I really could use a haircut...” the hair becoming to long for her liking, ever since lily had hit teenage years she had always preferred to have her hair cut short into a Japanese bob, though people told her long hair and short hair suited her equally as good.

Maybe that was the reason people had mistaken her for a male, upon first glance maybe, but on further inspection you could tell lily was a good, she did have a feminine figure after all and her face tended to give it away besides her curves.

Rose bud lips, big eyes, long lashes and a soft feminine facial structure.... “filled with natural beauty”, but even so, Lillian despised her looks....

Continuing to glare upon the girl in the mirror as she brushed back her hair, before looking down at the cloths she had picked out for her lil trip, Lillian needed to find out one way or another what Shane’s favourite food was, and she knew exactly where she was headed first.


	11. Difficult dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian makes her way across town to find food ideas for dinner tonight, she’s only really got 5 hours left till Shane finishes work anyways, leaving two hours to look for ideas one hour to shop and 2 hours to prepare dinner, can’t be that hard!...right?...

Lillian sprinted down the dirt road leading from her farm into town, carrying a basket she used to carry harvest in, wearing a yellow t-shirt, her blue stained leggings that looked like jeans and her muddy farming boots. Kicking up small pebbles behind her she rushed towards the saloon, Emily could help her, since Shane was a regular she had to at least know something decent he would of ordered.

Lillian skated across the cobblestone pavement in front of the saloon, but thankfully stopped herself before falling flat onto her face, “just got cleaned up and wouldn’t wanna mess it up worse than it already is” the thought cracked a smile on her face as she stumbled to the door regaining her footing.

Lillian gently pushed the door open, and walking into a near empty saloon compared to the night before, besides Gus, the place was wiped clean of any signs of people “you look like you could use a beverage~” Gus announced in his usual cheerful voice from behind the register sitting upon the bar counter, he wasn’t wrong, even though it was a pretty short distance she had traveled it did seem to drain her, and the lingering hangover didn’t make things any better...

Lillian looked to Gus with a small smile, “water please” Gus just nodded returning a smile of his own before grabbing a empty glass from behind the counter, filling it with water and setting it upon the counter of her bar, as if it was sitting there just waiting for her “anything else I can help you with?” Gus looked back at her with another smile and folded his arms leaning gently against the counter, “actually yes, I was wondering if Emily was here?” She looked back at him and spoke while approaching the drink waiting for her.

“I’m sorry to say but she’s not here just yet, her shift hasn’t started” Lillian sat on a stool beside the drink and rested her head against the counter as she held the cool glass of water in her hand, “you can really feel the heat outside....” she whispered as she held the glass in her hand “your here rather early....” looking down at the girl with one of his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah well...I was planning on organising a dinner for one of the regulars here, and I wanted to as-“ just saying those few words seemed to spark interest in Gus’s eyes “who’s the dinner for exactly?~” Lillian slowly looked up at him to see the look in his eyes, Lillian slowly looked away as a small blush seemed to spread across her face that Gus seemed to notice very quickly, she slowly turned her attention to the fire place which was a huge mistake..... 

Gus followed her eyes and looked at the fire place himself, now knowing exactly who she was talking about....before letting out a knowing-sound-that-is-used-for torture.... “OOOooooh~” when this sound hit Lillian ears her face went bright red with embarrassment, not that he knew, but for what was going to happen next.

“You talking about our ‘regular-regular’~ hmmm?~” Lillian hated this already....but she knew it would only get worse from there..... “please don’t gossip about this! I don’t want it getting out to anyone!” But Lillian knew even through her attempts, someone would eventually find out....

“I just need to know what kinda food he likes and I came to ask for his regular food preferences.....”  
Gus seemed to cut with the teasing, and looked at her, “Shane’s a really big fan of beer and pizza, but on the odd occasion, he likes to order pepper poppers” the name of that seemed to catch her eyes, “pepper....poppers?....”


End file.
